The Yeerk Pool
by East Coast Ryder
Summary: Sequel to 'It's Fun to stay at the Y.' Kindof a passing time between 'Y' and the next one. LAST CHAPTER UP, repeat, LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter One: John

Chapter One: Ellimist Again

John

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LIVING UNDERGROUND?!?!?!?! WITHOUT MOM OR DAD?!?!?!?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Allison? I'm now officially an Animorph, they know who I am, and they can't find out about the others. The ones where you want to live. I'm sure if you really want to go there, you could jump on their plane that's leaving in about 3 hours and live with the Hork-Bajir. I'm sure they'd enjoy it."

"AND ABOUT MOM AND DAD!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"By now, they're most likely infested. We can't go home, especially me. And since you now know about me, you can't go either.

"WHY DO YOU GET ME INTO TROUBLE ALL THE TIME?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Grr."

April walked out of the "kitchen" and into the more open living space. She collapsed on the couch next to me.

"You want to try to explain it?" She asked Shelly.

"She's worse than Nikkei. No."

"How 'bout you?"

"Not happening," I replied. "Get Jeff to do it. You pay him enough, he'll do anything."

"I guess so. When are we going to get me more serious firepower?"

"Right now, if you want. Of course, I don't see how you can get much more serious than Hork-Bajir morph," I said, walking into the "exit."

"I'm still getting over it. Chuck me into my fantasy world, it takes awhile." She stared off into space.

"I know the feeling," Shelly said, laying down on the "floor" and staring at the ceiling. "I just met RACHEL. You know how she's my idol."

"And I met Tobias... Well, let's go."

Allison had given up and was about to flop on the couch when...

She froze, inches from the seat.

"Crap, not this. Not now..." April muttered. "Dumb Ellimist..."

And she was right. Seconds later, the Ellimist burst out of that air-made-solid opening.

"What do you want now?" Jeff asked, appearing next to us with Al and Stephanie.

"I want to talk," He said. He had appeared in the form of what looked like April's dad, because April looked hurt.

"Oh, right. 'I want to talk.' If you want to talk, call us on the phone, would'ja?" Shelly said, already morphing eagle.

"I never said what I was going to talk about. By receiving April, Nikkei, and Allison, you have opened an opportunity. One that could help save all of your friends and family." He turned toward Allison, and a moment later...

"Oof." She was sitting on the couch, listening to her CD player. Nikkei walked in...

"HOLY CRAP, WHAT'S DAD DOIN' HERE?!?!?!?!?!? Not that I have a problem with that..."

Give you 3 guesses as to who said that...

"Nikkei, Allison, meet the Ellimist," April said.


	2. Chapter Two: Jeff

Chapter 2: Why Nikkei is really stupid

Jeff

"Dad's the Ellimist? That's COOL!" Nikkei screamed.

There were about five seconds of silence before we all burst out laughing. Even the Ellimist was laughing.

"You're not exactly the brightest crayon in the box, now are you?" I asked, still laughing.

"Huh?" Nikkei replied.

"Dad's not the Ellimist, you goof. The Ellimist, as you should know, _you've been reading those books since we got here,_ takes the form of something or someone..." April's eyes darted toward the Ellimist... "In order to be able to make himself present..."

"You know," I whispered to Stephanie, "I can see why the Drode hates this guy..." She nodded.

"Well, you've given April the morphing power, destroyed the Camp Streefland operation, and saved her family. But a new problem has come up. The Yeerks major pool has just been completed, and Nikkei and Allison could turn the tide of the battle into your favor. So hop to it!" He disappeared.

"That was the Ellimist's shortest visit ever," I said.

"You know, Jeff," Shelly began, "that would have been funny, had it been timed differently."

"Thanks... I think..."

"Allison and Nikkei... Al? Get the cube..."

-------676-------

"You do know how this works, right?" Allison said, uneasy with talking to Al, who had been working on the cube since he got back from the barn. He was just finishing up so we could use it.

"Elfangor knows what he's doing," April replied. "He's an Andalite."

(I have modified the Device in a way so that the cube itself won't let off as much energy. It will be nearly impossible for them to find. I have also made it so it won't let off much energy when we morph. It will work for you, as well,) He said, toward us. (Your powers are directly connected with the cube you were given them with. You'll morph faster when you are within 20 feet from the cube. )

"Useless fact alert..." I muttered.

(...However, I won't be low-energy morphing like you will. I did not use this cube to morph.)

"Nikkei, Allison... put your hands on the cube..."

"We know how this works," Allison said. They did so, and Allison instantly chose her battle morph, placing her hand on Al. "If we get caught, I can use this morph to make the illusion that I am an Andalite." She turned toward April. "Book 43, Tobias. As soon as a body part turned hawk, he morphed it Andalite. Long, hard, exhausting work, but it worked."

Nikkei nodded. "I'm finding me a Hork-Bajir."

"Have fun, except..." Allison thought a moment. "The plane. Leaves in three hours..." She looked around. "Aha!" In about twelve seconds, she had caught a fly, acquired it, and handed it to Nikkei, to April, before squishing it. "Morph fly to get on that plane. We need to get there, now. We need bird-of-prey morphs."

I could see where she was going. "We're going to see the free Hork-Bajir colony... kewl."


	3. Chapter Three: Stephanie

Chapter three: A suicidal mission

Stephanie

"Why not?" John said, angry that Allison was making decisions for him. "Either way, a Hork-Bajir morph would come in handy, and we can't expect a Hork-Bajir to just randomly walk up to us saying, 'Acquire me! Acquire me!' "

"Knowing our lives, I wouldn't be too surprised..." Jeff muttered.

"Okay, bird-of-prey..." I thought a moment. "Peregrine falcon. Lives in that big oak, other side of Streefland."

"And we catch it how?" Shelly asked. She got it. Smirked. "April, you're on."

"Huh?"

"Morph hawk. We all morph our battle morphs to subdue it, and you're the bait."

April rolled her eyes. "Always wanted to be bait..."

"Actually, no you don't."

**090909090**

(Okay, I'm morphed,) April informed us. In her bird voice she screamed. "Tseer! Tseeeeer!"

The falcon spotted her. Stopped. Flew out, and entered a stoop. April took off, flapping as well as she could towards the clearing that we were waiting in.

The falcon followed, literally on her tail.

(AHHHHHHHH!! This is INSANE!!!!!) She screamed. (ELFANGOR!!!!)

FWAP! The flat of his tail blade hit the bird.

"Tseeer!" The falcon said, blown backward towards me.

Gorilla arms grabbed it.

(Allison, Nikkei, grab it!) Shelly screamed. The two burst out of the trees, and placed a hand on the falcon.

"Animorph!" A voice screamed.

(Knew there was going to be a problem... Allison, morph Andalite! Nikkei! Morph fly!) John screamed. They did, and just in time, because Sarah, April's lifelong friend, burst out of the trees alongside a good twenty Hork-Bajir.

From our silence, Nikkei guessed something was wrong. (What's happening?)

(Hork-Bajir,) Allison answered.

(How many?)

(Hate to be quoting, but, too many.)

**090909090**

Stupid... (mutters incoherently) Like the new page break?

Aldrea: AWESOME!


	4. Chapter Four: Allison

Chapter 4: Way too many

Allison

>Nikkei, retreat. Get back there. Morph falcon and see if you can get to the Airport before the Animorphs leave. Get reinforcements. But first, get us one Dracon beam from home base. You can carry it as a falcon,> John instructed.

>Right, good luck.> Nikkei left.

>Good luck to you, too.>

I looked at April. She was obviously stricken. But she regained her composure and…

"Ahhh!" April's talons scraped up Sarah's face. "Hork-Bajir… Go."

It was chaos. Hork-Bajir attacked April, yanking out her feathers, Al attempting to fight them off. Then I remembered I was an Andalite, too.

My blade flew out, speared a Hork-Bajir, and returned. The Hork-Bajir collapsed, but stood up after a few seconds. It went after me!

John slithered on the ground, biting Hork-Bajir, and avoiding being stepped on. Shelly, a lion, was surrounded by three Hork-Bajir, before a Dracon beam fell, hitting one on the head. Stephanie picked it up, and fired it at her opponent. She fired again.

More Hork-Bajir flew out, joining whichever battle needed them. April had broken free. Ow…

John screamed at her. >Demorph! Now. Morph Hork-Bajir.>

>Right…> a brown-red bullet flew through the trees. A Hork-Bajir tried to sneak up on me, but my blade cut off his wrist blade. He screamed.

April, with part of her morphing suit wrapped around her arm to show which Hork-Bajir she was, burst out of the trees, holding a Dracon in each hand. She tossed one to me.

>How do I use it?> I asked.

>You pull the trigger. It's not that hard,> April said.

>Oh.> I pulled.

TSEWWW!

A Hork-Bajir disappeared.

"HWWOOOOAAAAARRRR!" >God, that's loud!> a voice screamed. >Grizzly bear, coming through!>

>Rachel!> Shelly called. Her tail was ripped in half, blood everywhere on her back half.

>What other grizzly would it be?>

A tiger jumped out, alongside a cheetah, a wolf, and a rattlesnake. Soon after an Andalite with a Dracon in his hand. And a peregrine falcon.

>Got 'em,> Nikkei said.

>How many?> Rachel asked.

>About forty. Probably more. A few human-Controllers with Dracons.>

>Right.>

The pandemonium stopped momentarily as the groups lined up. Us on one side of the clearing, them on the other. There were 14 of us, forty of them. They were lined up, human-Controllers in front, two lines of Hork-Bajir in back.

>Glad you're here,> John said to all of the other Animorphs.

>More like glad you caught us. The plane was about two minutes to boarding call.>

>Great.>

Out loud, John said, >Go.>


	5. Chapter Five: Rachel

Chapter five

Rachel

14 versus 40. Not a very good chance, but as Hork-Bajir had one major weakness, and we had that one, we were in a good position. The weakness: venom. As in snake venom. It would slow them down before killing them, so it would make it easier. And there were two of them, Marco and John. Looking back on the other day, I'd say that snake was John's specialty morph, probably for that reason.

I heard John say, >Go.> so I went.

"HWWOOARRR!" >Man, I love saying that…> I charged toward the nearest Hork-Bajir, and shoved bear claw into his eye.

"Ahhhh! _Hruthin_…" The Hork-Bajir screamed.

Meanwhile, April was alongside Elfangor… or Allison, it was impossible to tell them apart, slashing up three Hork-Bajir.

Shelly in lion morph was being brutally attacked by four Hork-Bajir, trying to fight her way out. I considered going to help her before seeing Marco sink his teeth into them, one by one, pausing in between to let the poison refill.

Elfangor –or Allison— and Ax were using their tails rapid-fire style, and were beating back Hork-Bajir.

Stephanie in gorilla morph and Tobias in cheetah morph were being attacked by human-Controllers. Stephanie had somehow gotten her hands on a Dracon, and was skillfully meeting their Dracon blasts, making sure they didn't hit either of them.

John was slithering around, biting whatever human or Hork-Bajir leg was in front of him, careful if there was an Andalite nearby, for it could be April.

Jeff in panther morph was being held between two Hork-Bajir, being slashed by two others. He was struggling, fighting to break free.

>God, someone help me! Ow! Ahh!> He was still.

>Jeff!> Stephanie screamed.

Suddenly it was like we were losing. Marco had been stepped on, so Shelly was wide open for another round of Hork-Bajir. April's armband had been ripped off, so Ax had accidentally cut her hand off. A human-Controller had shot the Dracon out of Stephanie's hand, leaving her and Tobias wide open. John had had his tail chopped off. Elfangor and Allison were both missing stalk eyes, causing them to become disoriented.

>Ahh! Ahh! He's got me!>

>Ow! Ow!>

>Demorph!>

>Can't move…>

I most likely was screaming too, but I don't remember much of the chaos after seeing Jeff defeated. Hork-Bajir were shoving their blades into my back as human-Controllers shot their Dracon weapons at me.

>Run away!>

>Cut the Monty Python…>

Everything went black…

**Sorry I forgot the review responces in the last chapter. I'll do both now.**

**Janika: Hey, can I ask you a question? Well, I will anyway. Where should I post my CL/Animorphs crossover? In CL, or Animorphs? And, it's after #37 in the books.**

**Maze2004: I'll do so.**

**Aldrea: It's alright.**


	6. Chapter Six: Nikkei

Chapter 6- Why Nikkei is really smart

Nikkei

From overhead I watched the battle, knowing I should be down there, fighting, but I had nothing but a bird and a fly. I should've at least acquired Ax, but something had forced me not to, as If acquiring him would make me sick or something.

Using my laser-focus eyes I saw Jeff fall unconscious. I was almost positive he wasn't dead, but two Hork-Bajir had carried him off. I followed his movements, then got an idea…

Entering a "stoop," I grabbed Marco.

>Hey! I've already been eaten by a bird while in spider morph, just what I need, to be eaten again…> He curled his head over, attempting to bite me.

>Careful with those teeth, you could kill us!> I screamed.

>Oh, it's you. The bigmouth 4th grader.>

>It's Nikkei. Anyway, two Hork-Bajir just carried off Jeff, and you need to bite them, so I can acquire one and save Jeff,> I said.

>Okay,> he replied.

>Jeff! We're coming to get you!>

>Huh? Woozy…> I heard.

I swooped down on them.

>Releasing… now!> I opened my talons, allowing Marco to drop on the Hork-Bajir.

I slashed one in the eye, as the other drowsed out, bitten by Marco. Then I hid in the trees, demorphed, and once the Hork-Bajir were out of it, I acquired one.

>Jeff! Demorph!> Marco screamed.

>Oh, yeah…> the fur began to disappear, Jeff's face to emerge.

I ripped off a piece of the sleeve of my morphing outfit, a blue unitard, and shredded it into three pieces.

>What are you thinking, Nikkei?> Marco asked.

"Go Hork-Bajir, we're going to end this fight and discover where the Yeerk pool is," I said, already morphing Hork-Bajir.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Jeff asked.

>Acquire one of these guys, and morph.> I tied one piece of fabric on my right upper arm, already in control of the instincts, so it looked like I was a Blue Band.

Marco finished morphing, and did the same.

Jeff tied the armband on. >What's with the armband?>

>We look just like the Blue Band Hork-Bajir, Visser Three's personal guard, and in a high position. We can end the fight, I explained. I'm going to warn the others… Okay, we're away a bit, but we'll be there in a second. We're disguised as the Blue Bands. Okay?> I called to the others.

>Ok… Okay…>

>How may of you are still standing?> Marco asked, already on his way.

>There are seven of us, how many of you?>

>Three,> Jeff replied as we broke into the clearing.

Out loud, Marco said, "Visser Three wants you to retreat, they are defeated already! He does not want to lose any more Hork-Bajir then necessary!"

"The Visser is here?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, and if you do not retreat as he says, he will destroy you for being incompetent fools!" Jeff agreed.

"Pull back!" She called. "To the pool."

We followed them.

**Carmel apple pops to whoever reviews this chapter!**

**Janika: Well, the person who I've based Nikkei off of considers (cough) sister (cough) ****herself as an omnipotent being...**

**Korean Pearl: Here's the update.**


	7. Chapter Seven: Marco

**A/N: For this chapter, I do not own **_Return of the King_ **or**_ Lord of the Rings_.

Chapter 7: See any good movies lately?

Marco

Well, one thing was for certain, we had missed our plane. Other than that, we had no clue about the situation.

The others had made it, regardless of their injuries and time limit, so that was good. They had morphed fly, and caught up with us. We were going to the pool.

Not my favorite place, but nonetheless a good place to know about. The others obviously thought this, too.

>So we'll be able to get to the Yeerk pool,> John said. >Cool.>

>Be ready to morph bad. You acquired the Hork-Bajir, right?> I asked.

>Yes, we have,> Al said.

>You have now been in morph for 109 of your minutes. We have been in morph for 105 of—>

In private thought-speech Jeff asked, >Ax does that, too?>

>Yeah.> in more "open" thought-speech I said, >Ax, they're everyone's minutes. GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!>

>We have now been in morph for 106 of your minutes.>

>Ten minutes for us, Nikkei said. Time to switch it up.>

Nikkei, Jeff, and I nonchalantly slipped further into the trees, already demorphing. Jake, Tobias, and Stephanie were demorphing from fly to take our places. I handed my "band" to Jake, by now morphing fly.

We lost about a minute or so getting everyone demorphed and remorphed. Then we ran quickly, slipping back in. Well, actually Jake, Tobias, and Stephanie ran, and we just clung to their bodies. Trust me, it's hard to stay on a Hork-Bajir running about 40 mph.

>So, see any good movies lately?> Jeff asked.

>Well, I saw _Lord of the Rings: Return of the King_ the other day,> Rachel replied.

>The second one was so much better, though,> Jake commented.

>I know! But Return of the King was pretty good,> Stephanie agreed.

>I love how they did Mount Doom, it was awesome,> Tobias said.

April noted, >The movies were much better than the books.>

>Good point, the books moved slower,> Al said.

>You read them?> John asked.

>And saw the movies.>

>Odd,> Shelly said.

>I have no idea what you're talking about,> Ax said, confused.

Had I been human, I would have rolled my eyes. >L-O-T-R, Ax. Lord of the Rings.>

>Ah.>

Suddenly, there was a huge jerk.

>We've stopped,> Jake said.

>Kind of noticed,> Jeff remarked coolly.

>I think we're going in.>

>CRAP!> Tobias screamed. Tobias rarely uses the word, 'crap.' I jumped. >We forgot the bio-filter!>

It was insane. We slipped out again.

>MORPH! FASTER!> The flies were demorphing and remorphing Hork-Bajir. >BE VERY CAREFUL ABOUT THE INSTINCTS!> Jake was practically screaming as loud as you can in "private" thought-speech. It's loud, and you can't block it out.

John and Cassie were halfway into Hork-Bajir morph while the rest were in half fly. The two _estreens_ were Hork-Bajir about two seconds before everyone else started Hork-Bajir.

>Hurry!> I said, seeing the Hork-Bajir slide into the tree that led to the filter and the Yeerk pool.

They were done in about three minutes from when they had started. >Go, go, go, go, GO!> John screamed.

I jumped through the hole followed by the rest. 14 Hork-Bajir that were not Hork-Bajir. The Animorphs.

I stepped into the light, followed by the others, then entered the Gleet Biofilter.

We heard no alarm as one by one we stepped into the filter. And then we saw it. The Yeerk pool…

**Gasp, we've officially hit the pool. (runs around screaming)**

**Janika: YOU FREAKING READ MY MIND! (steam exits head) You're AKJ! (All-knowing Janika) **

**Korean Pearl: Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. **

**Aldrea: _Carmel apple pop_ you mean, right? Welcome back.**


	8. Chapter Eight: April

Chapter 8: Strange things

April

I had been able to picture the Yeerk pool in my mind, but what I had pictured was nothing like this.

The books had said something to the extent of "molten lead squirming with the movement of gray-green slugs called Yeerks surrounded by cages and doors leading to rooms and offices, with two platforms, one to release your host, and one to re-enter the host."

Even the books could be wrong.

Yes, the pool looked like molten lead, and the Yeerks looked like the description in the books, but the outside was totally wrong. There were shackles that seemed to be holding the humans, but the Hork-Bajir were in cages. There were no Taxxons, but plenty of controllers. Then the ships. Nothing like the bug fighters and Blade ships.

Shelly was looking away from the shackled humans.

>What?> I asked.

>Nothing,> she replied, pushing herself to look toward the shackles. Something about the way she was acting made me puzzled a bit. Even the Animorphs were a bit strange about it.

The shackles… they reminded me of something I'd read. The morph-capables were shackled on the walls guarded by Hork-Bajir. Was it possible the Yeerks had a morphing cube?

>Al?> I asked in private thought-speech.

>Yes, April?> He replied.

>Tell me. Did anyone but the Animorphs ever have access to the Escafil Device?>

>… Yes. Once. We were in a battle, at my scoop. We were winning, but the Yeerks momentarily got to the cube. It was mostly Human-Controllers with Dracons, as they attacked us. The Controllers all got the morphing power, but—>

>The Yeerks had the morphing cube,> I said, cutting him off.

>Yes. I'm pretty sure that the humans down there are morph-capable.>

>That's great,> I said in open thought-speech, >The Yeerks have morph-capables.>

>AL!> Five voices rang out.

>She is our ally. She deserves to know of the enemy's position, does she not?>

No one had an answer to that.

Shelly motioned to us to keep walking. >Throw the bands away so that they won't find us to question us about the lack of Visser Three.>

We sauntered along, casually throwing away the bands.

>Bathrooms, demorph and remorph flies. Do some surveillance of the place. We'll meet near the far platform,> John said.

>Where are the bathrooms?> Stephanie asked.

>Dunno,> Jeff said. We heard a flushing noise.

>Incidentally, do Hork-Bajir go to the bathroom?> Marco asked Al and Ax.

They simply shrugged.

>We might look conspicuous entering the bathroom, being Hork-Bajir and all.>

>Might be better to hide in one of the closets.>

True Hork-Bajir walked past, speaking what I thought was _Galard_, but I could understand it: "The bathroom is this way…"

>That Hork-Bajir is leading the other Hork-Bajir to the bathroom,> I said.

>How did you know what they said?> Al and Ax said in unison.

>I don't know. But let's see where they go.>

>Which one is the little girl Hork-Bajir's room?> Marco asked. >'Cause I think this morph is a girl.>

We laughed in thought-speak.

>They're entering that one,> Rachel said. The door was on the other side of the pool. >Let's follow them.>

**Korean Pearl: Well, I'm all for opinions... Oh, and do you mind if I borrow your cheese?**

**Janika: (Hands Korean Pearl's cheese over.)**

**Elwing: Yeah, this is all just filler. Just to let you know. There are two sequels after this.**


	9. Chapter Nine: Cassie

Chapter 9: Surveillance

Cassie

The two Hork-Bajir entered the room. We followed in groups of three. It was a bathroom. After the first group was in for about a minute or so, the next group would enter.

I was a fly, clinging to the ceiling of the Yeerk pool, spotting what was in each room as the doors opened. I saw (as much as a fly could see) some sort of Hork-Bajir home, full of trees for them to climb in; confiscated maple and ginger oatmeal; a McDonalds; Dracon beam storage; a ship-building place; and other things. The two rooms that intrigued me the most were the Dracon beams and fighter docking. If we could steal a fighter… or Dracon beams…

I looked at the last group go in before 'hearing' John's thought-speech: >Al says we'll meet at the far platform in five of our… I mean, five minutes. There's a clock above the shackled people. See you then.>

I flew around, into some of the rooms, checking things out, seeing the sights, listening in on the conversations that occurred, until five minutes were past. I flew toward the platform.

>Anyone see anything interesting?> Jake asked.

>Lots of Dracon beams and Bug fighters. I think they may be making more Blade ships,> Tobias said.

>That's pretty much the gist of it, actually. They might be starting to build a more sizable fleet,> Nikkei agreed.

>They may not be as wide-spread here as in our city,> Ax commented.

>I agree. Should we get out of here?> John asked.

>Yeah, the others should hop a plane back to their place,> Jeff suggested.

>Well, if you ever need us, just give us a holler,> Jake said.

>As with you,> John replied.

>Now… where's the exit?>

**Since this is a short chapter, I'm going for two. Responces are in the next chappie.**


	10. Chapter Ten: Allison

Chapter 10- Goodbyes

Allison

We saw them fly into the plane in fly morphs, already having called the Chee to cover until they returned. April had wanted to go with them, but we convinced her that we needed more people here to destroy the Yeerks before they could go all out here.

John immediately began to talk once we were out of there. "We have to find their main computer database. Al?"

"Yes, War-Prince John?"

"Do you think you could break in from another computer, or would we have to go to their main computer?"

"It depends on how encrypted the files are. Files that are more strongly encrypted take less time on the main computer than hacking into it on a different one. However, sometimes I cannot break encrypts while hacking. Not Yeerk top security encrypts, anyway."

"So main computer or the hacking approach?"

"I'd say main computer, though I would have more privacy on another computer," Al decided finally.

"Then back to the Yeerk pool, I suppose?" Jeff said. "Grand."

"Hey, we at least know the layout of the pool," Shelly said, turning into a side alley to morph. Her face was already sprouting feathers.

"As soon as you're morphed, take off. We morph at different speeds, so we should be able to be far enough apart," Stephanie suggested.

>Right. I'm heading up,> John said, again the fastest morpher.

About twenty seconds later, Shelly lifted off. >See you later.>

Jeff was next, followed by April, Nikkei, Stephanie, Al, then finally myself.

After flying for about a half hour, we landed. I still was shocked how easily I had adapted to all this. Okay, so every teenager wants to be free of all rules and just escape from it all, but this was overkill.

We had landed in the Minnesota Zoo's wooded area inside the park, (hey, no admission,) and demorphed. Apparently John had wanted us to get more morphs. Which was understandable, all I had was an Andalite, a Hork-Bajir, a falcon, and a fly. Of course, the Andalite was pretty good, but I could understand why all of the others had three battle morphs, so they could rotate, make it look like there were tons of Animorphs instead of just six. Now there were eight of us, so it might be best if we did the same thing.

"Okay, Steph," Jeff said, "where to?"

Stephanie thought a moment, then said, "Dolphins, bears, big cats. Maybe pick up a pigeon morph…"

"Uh-oh…" April said, plugging her ears.

"PIGEONS! WHERE ARE THE PIGEONS?" Nikkei said, jumping up and down like an idiot. I smacked her.

"Her life goal is to capture a pigeon and keep it. There's a really LONG story there," I explained.

"O…kay," John said. "To the dolphins."

**Review responces:**

**Korean Pearl: Thanks. Oh, and Janika wants to know if she has to give your cheese back. More action next chappie. (Which is also the last for this part...)**

**Janika: Alas, her AKJ streak has ended. (hands over more cheese.)**

**Aldrea: Like I said, next chapter is the last one. (Before the third one, _A Turn For the Worse_.)**

**Elwing: Got a brand-new bag. (Hands Carmel apple pop over.) The thought-speech symbols don't work like they should. I'm inventive.**


	11. Chapter Eleven: April

Chapter 11: This be the end… For now…

April

Down to the Yeerk pool in Hork-Bajir morph. Then demorph and remorph whatever morph you wanted to. I had chosen a gray wolf for my battle morph, Nikkei had chosen a Komodo dragon, and Allison had chosen a cougar.

Lemme tell you, the wolf made a noise far from "ruff."

"OWOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. >Hey, Rachel's right, this is kinda fun…>

>Are you going to go all Xena on us, too?> Jeff asked, his panther morph pouncing on a human-Controller who had tried to morph.

>Hopefully not,> I said, biting on a Hork-Bajir's leg.

The Hork-Bajir shook me off. I jumped on top of him, and bit his neck.

>Oooohhh… Vampire wolf, cool.>

>Jeff, shut up.>

I jumped back off, and trotted to my next victim, following Al as a helper. I had seen some hackers in action, so I had a good idea of how to operate.

"Password?" the computer asked.

>Visser?> Al suggested.

"Access denied."

>Earth is ours?>

"Access denied."

>We will vanquish?>

"Access denied."

>Al, let me try.>

"Password?" the computer asked.

>Password.>

"Access granted."

>Password?> Al asked.

>Password,> I agreed.

>Okay…> Al continued to work at the computer, as I beat away anyone who came near. Eventually John joined us, to take my place.

>I'll handle this, you go out there.>

I trotted out, and the first thing that happened to me was a Hork-Bajir who picked me up and threw me into the Yeerk pool…

> > > > > > > > > > >

"Are you okay?"

"Thank god she demorphed, she could have been trapped…"

"April, speak to me."

I opened my mouth to say, "I'm okay."

Nothing happened.

I heard laughter in my head.

>Holy crap, I'm…>

>A Controller.>

**A/N: I am going to leave this Cliffhanger of Doom upon you for at least three days before posting the NEXT SEQUEL! Squee! But it will come. If you ask for it, it will come. Oh, and I need more CC! I want to know if my character is a Mary-sue.**

**Korean Pearl: Thank you.**

**Janika: Yes. Yes, you can keep the cheese. And AKJ strikes again...**

**Elwing: Oh, it's all written...**


End file.
